1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication apparatus with a rotating input means with feedback, and an input method for such a mobile communication apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
WO 02/39712 A2, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an image control system for controlling a menu on a display in a television system. The menu comprises a plurality of simultaneously displayed menu items. A selector is arranged to select an item from the menu. A user input device comprises a control device to generate a control signal to move the selector relative to the menu. Further, a rotatable control is disclosed, wherein rotation of the control causes a corresponding rotation of the menu. Alternatively, a cursor is viewed on the menu screen that follows the menu items as a user operates the control device.
WO 02/39712 A2 further discloses applicability to mobile telephone menus. The menu on a screen of a telephone handset is shown as a two-dimensional circle. A rotary dial is provided on the front face of the handset. The handset has the usual features of a mobile telephone with the addition of the rotary dial positioned on the front face. On activation of the menu of the mobile telephone handset, the dial operates as the control device, described above with reference to the television system. Of course, there is no transmission of a remote control signal as in the television, but rather the signal is coupled to the display within the handset. To select an item from the menu a user rotates the dial until either the cursor has moved to be associated with the desired menu item or the menu has rotated so that the desired item has come into alignment with a selector region on the screen of the mobile telephone handset.
A mobile communication apparatus is used for a plurality of applications, and therefore require a high grade of adaptability for feasible handling. The solution presented in WO 02/39712 is adapted for handling a quite simple and static menu. As mobile telephone handsets include several applications, and the number of applications is increasing, this rotary input device will not be sufficient for a modern mobile communication apparatus.
The multitude of functions in a modern communication apparatus implies a user interface with menus with considerable sizes. To maintain usability of the communication apparatus, although increased complexity, selection from menus have to be improved.